Blockaclysm
by TheSearcherer
Summary: Everyone knows that Risen pass through the portal in chapter 1, but what if this time, they weren't Risen? What if they were odd block-like creatures lead by the Enderdragon? They'll need the help of the mighty Steve to save the realm!


Blockaclysm

Chrom and the three other Shepherds rested after a hearty meal of bear, much to Lissa's discomfort. The flames of their fire had gone out, leaving the embers to dance in the ashes. The birds and cicadas where softly singing their lullaby and all was peaceful in the woods west of Ylisstol.

Rumbling from underground woke Chrom from his sleep, causing him to suddenly sit up and murmur in confusion, "...Huh?"

That one murmur was enough to wake his delicate sister, "*Yawn*, what's wrong, Big Brother?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, but..." he looked around, then returned his gaze to his sister, "Something is amiss..."

"Define, 'something.'" she said. It was evident in her speech that she was tired.

He sighed and shrugged, "I'm not sure..." he looked around again, not exactly knowing what he was looking for, "I think I'll have a look around."

"Not alone you won't!" she said, crossing her arms in front of her, "I'm coming too."

She won't be much help if he somehow got into trouble, but he knew his little sister well and she would argue this point to the grave. He simply chuckled, "Heh. Thanks Lissa."

The two started to walk through the woods, walking through the several clearings, making sure they could still see where Robin and Frederick were.

The forest became still, and Chrom could sense his sister's uneasiness.

"It sure is dark." she squinted her eyes to try to see the trees in front of them, "...And quiet, Where did the birds go?"

Chrom saw a mushroom growing out of the root of the tree directly in front of them. Even in the darkness, he could tell it was just a typical mushroom, but upon closer inspection, the mushroom appeared like a square instead of a circle at the cap. "Something is wrong here..."

At that moment, an odd, red painted box fell from the sky, landing several yards from where Chrom and Lissa stood. The box started to glow white. The letters "T.N.T." where clearly visible from the distance they where at. Then, it exploded, causing shrapnel of trees and stone to scatter, "Aaah! Chrom!"

"Gods, what-" he saw more of the mysterious boxes falling from the heavens, "Agh! What is this madness?! Lissa, stay close!" Lissa charged into Chrom's arms for protection against this unknown epidemic.

Trees started to either change into blocks or fall over. The ground rumbled as more of the red painted boxes labeled TNT impacted the ground.

_We can't just stand here... _"Lissa, run..."

She gave a shocked surprise, "huh?"

"I mean it, GO!" he shoved his sister forward to get her running in the direction of the camp they had made. He looked once more over his shoulder to view the scene before he followed suit of his sister.

The ground they had once stood on separated from the earth and rocketed skyward, creating a wall of dirt and lava. Even the lava had changed appearances! It flowed in a jagged pattern, creeping slowly through the forest catching every tree and animal on fire. The animals now didn't look normal either, the sheep and pigs that wandered the woods were slowly transformed into block-like figures of the animals.

They were still running. On their right, Chrom could tell that the flames and lava would head in that direction, "Hey!" he called out to his sister, "This way!" he motioned to the left and back to the main road. Much to their surprise, the earth split again and they had to jump before the blocky earth would take them into the sky. They landed and caught their breath for a brief moment before Lissa pointed to the sky, "Chrom, what is that?" in the sky, just above the trees, twelve purple colored boxes formed a rectangle. When the last box was in place, the middle of the flying quadrilateral turned purple and looked like it was bubbling.

They stood and stared in wonder at the spectacle. It was an eerie sight, indeed. But soon, things took a turn for the worse as two figures passed through the purple mist. They were hideous, to say the least. They resembled the block-like figures of pigs that they had seen, but their bones were exposed in several places and they stood upright on two legs. But were they hostile?

One of the pigmen (as Chrom would term it to the war council later that week) pulled out an odd shaped sword made of gold. It pointed Chrom and Lissa out to its comrade and both started to run towards them. "Lissa, you'd better stand back." Chrom told his sister as he unsheathed Falchion.

The first pigman charged him, bringing his golden, jagged sword down at the Prince. Chrom skillfully evaded and struck it in the stomach with a forceful blow. To his surprise, it didn't stop from the impact. _That one hit alone would have killed a normal man... what are we dealing with? _He continued to fight the beast, eventually shoving it to the ground and sticking Falchion through it. Al that remained after the creature turned red and disappeared in a puff of smoke was a small, two-dimensional object that seemed to hover and it also resembled bacon..._Odd..._

His sister's scream brought him out of his thoughts as he turned to see the other pigman waltzing toward the blonde princess. She held up her staff out of fear, hoping it would protect her from the monster as it drew closer.

Another figure appeared from the strange purple portal. It was the same shape as the pigmen, but it resembled more of a man than anything. He wore odd, light blue armor on his head, chest, legs and feet. He also held a sword that was the same shape as the pigmen's swords, but it, as well, was a light blue, and it glowed rather mysteriously. The box-like man jumped in-between Lissa and the pig man who had just brought down his golden sword. The two jagged swords clashed as the man held back the full wrath of the pigman assaulting Lissa. He called to Chrom for help and the two quickly slashed the pigman to smoke. The man put his sword to his side and sighed in relief. Chrom addressed the man, "Quite an entrance... What's your name?"

The man turned his box-like head slowly in Chrom's direction, not saying anything.

"Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?"

"Frederick! Robin!" Lissa cried as Frederick rode in on his mighty steed carrying Robin on the back. Robin hopped from the saddle and examined the horrid creatures coming from the mystical portal, "Are such horrific creatures common in this land?"

"They're not of Ylisse, I can tell you that." Chrom said, narrowing his eyes to make out the figures that had appeared before them; there was a tall, lanky type creature of all black, a green monster that resembled the mysterious man from the portal, what looked like skeletons with bows, and a slim, green creature that had no limbs except for the four feet that moved it from place to place.

"So no one was injured?" Frederick sighed with relief, "Thank the gods!"

"You should thank the square man that saved my life, he-" Lissa looked around, the man was no where in sight, "Huh? Where did he go?"

"We can worry about... HIM later. It appears we have more pressing matters ahead," Frederick gestured to the hordes of mobs that flooded from the portal.

"Right," Chrom replied, "eyes open, everyone, we know nothing of this new threat, so watch yourself."

Robin began yelling positions he wanted everyone in to fight the odd, block-like creatures. The creatures that they later termed "Creepers" were the most prominent threat. Robin had to handle them by himself because if anyone took them in hand-to-hand, the Creepers would explode before anyone could land a final strike. Two other figures appeared, one a female cavalier with red hair and red armor, and an archer clad in all blue and white. Robin was relieved to discover that they were allies. He and Virion (for that was the name of the archer) set out to destroy the walking suicide bombers. They also took care of the long distance skeleton archers scattering the forest that had their sights on Chrom.

Frederick handled the large spider creatures, while Lissa was on the back of his horse, healing allies. Sully, the red-clad cavalier, fought with the zombies, while Chrom battled more pigmen. All fighting stopped at a loud screech, an unearthly screech, that came from the portal. Out of the mist a tall, black creature with purple eyes that stretched across its face. It looked at the small band of humans. A chill passed through each of them. All other creatures disappeared into the night, leaving the large creature to fight all the Shepherds by itself.

The creature disappeared just as the others had. They began to release the breath they held out of fear, "I guess that's the end of tha- ARRGGH!" Chrom was launched into a nearby tree, hit in the stomach by the creature later to be termed an "Enderman". They tried an all out assault on the being, but each attack proved to fail one after another. Soon all of them were too tired to fight. They stood no chance against the new threat.

The box-man appeared once again, wearing some odd jack-o-lantern carved pumpkin on his head. The Enderman didn't seem to notice his presence. He stuck his jagged, diamond-colored sword through the odd creature. It's mouth opened, revealing an odd colored opal underneath it's tongue. The box man reached into the creature's mouth and removed it, and continued his assault on the Enderman.

It soon fell, dissipating into a puff of smoke.

When everyone had regained their senses, Frederick did a quick search of the area to see if any creature still roamed the woods, "Milord, all of the creatures have been taken care of, this..." not finding the right word for the box man, he simply pointed at the square human, "...HE took care of the rest."

The man stood there, silent.

"Um, I never got to thank you... For before..." Lissa said, slightly smiling.

"You saved my sister's life," Chrom continued, "my name is Chrom, might I ask of yours?"

"You may call me Steve."

"'Steve'? Um... that is a very... uh..."

"You fight like hell, Steve," Sully said, "where did you learn to fight like that? I could use some new moves!"

"I didn't come here to talk about me," Steve replied, curtly, "this world shall soon see the full wrath of the Enderdragon, tonight was just a prelude." He removed the pumpkin from his head and looked directly to Chrom, "You have been warned." He then pulled a shovel from what seemed like thin air and started to dig straight down and out of sight.

"An Ender-what now?" Lissa was severely confused...

"He is not one to talk much.. if we can even CALL it a 'he'..." Robin said, scratching his head.

"I'm sure we'll hear his... ITS name later," Frederick spoke, "but I'm more concerned about the capital, we should hasten to Ylisstol."

The six Shepherds packed their things and headed down the road. An hour later, another portal opened, having two Risen appear from the oddity. They fell to the ground, but were shocked when they realized that no one was there.

The first Risen turned to the other, "grrrargghr*" (*roughly translated, "Are you sure we landed where Chrom was supposed to be?")

"Arrhggeereghsghgh-*" (*"Um... Grima said-")

Another figure fell through the portal quickly killing the two Risen. "Well, that was easier than expected, but why does everything look like boxes..."

**HEY!... So I was up late one night with some insomnia, so in my half sleep, I wrote this. I woke the next morning and laughed at my idiocy. I had to proofread my own work for two hours because my sleep-me doesn't understand what 'capitalization' means!**

**But I'm sorry for those who opened this hoping for this to be good. I just wrote this for fun. Please leave me a review of what you liked, what you disliked, and what made you go 'uhh...'. PM anytime, I talk to anyone and never hate. And thanks again for wasting your day on this horrible Xover.**

**~TheSearcherer**


End file.
